1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scent releasing devices and more specifically, to an aroma diffusing night lamp system that combines a night lamp unit and an aroma diffuser unit together and that uses an angle-adjustable electric plug to obtain the necessary working power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional night lamp does not allow adjustment of the angular position of the two parallel metal prongs of their electric plugs to fit different indoor installation requirements.
There are night lamps with an added aroma diffusing function. These night lamps combine an angle-adjustable night lamp unit and an aroma diffuser unit. When the night lamp unit of a night lamp is connected to a city power supply outlet, the radiating heat from the night lamp unit heats an aromatic substance, for example, essential oil in the aroma diffuser unit into vapor, providing a romantic atmosphere and enhancing the value of use of the night lamp.
Although conventional aroma diffusing night lamps allow adjustment of the installation angle of the night lamp unit, their angle-adjustable structure wears quickly with use or is difficult to be adjusted to the accurate angle. After installation, the applied essential oil may fall from the lampshade accidentally.
Further, regular aroma diffusing night lamps commonly use an incandescent lamp bulb to emit light and to heat the supplied aromatic substance. The heating efficiency of an incandescent lamp is low. Further, the aroma diffuser unit of a regular aroma diffusing night lamp is less stable. In consequence, a gap may be produced in the electric conducting structure, affecting the performance of electric conductivity. Further, regular aroma diffusing night lamps have no means to seal the electric conducting component parts. If the aromatic fluid leaks out, a short circuit accident may occur.
Further, some known aroma diffusing nigh lamps use a lampshade prepared from a light-transmissive heat-resisting hard material such as ceramic or glass. During installation, small retaining and/or fastening members are used to affix the lampshade in place. The use of these retaining and/or fastening members may cause the lampshade to break, shortening the night lamp lifespan and threatening user safety.